


Собери себя сам

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Attraction, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Дэнни влюбляется в Стива – и в этом-то проблема, ведь технически тот совсем не человек. Но все меняется в день летнего солнцестояния.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Собери себя сам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Is About Creating Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706020) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



— Дэнни, я полностью исправен, — произнес Стив, пытаясь сесть. Дэнни силой не дал ему воплотить задуманное, прижав к асфальту. Собственное, давно травмированное колено противно ныло.

— Это дальше от истины, чем Земля от Марса, понимаешь, терминатор? Твоя рука валяется в семи шагах от нас, — Дэнни кивнул в сторону той самой руки, которую Мека сейчас аккуратно убирал в пакет.

Их препирательство показалось Дэнни каким-то лишенным привычного пыла. За те пару месяцев, что Стив — высокотехнологичный робот, вершина современных разработок — поступил в распоряжение спецотряда, в него стреляли и похищали. Стиву даже короткое замыкание устраивали! Но все это вызывало у Дэнни разве что раздражение.

На этот раз все было по-другому. Может, потому что Стив оттолкнул его подальше от несшейся прямо на них машины. Дэнни не любил оказываться в долгу перед кем-то — особенно, если этот «кто-то» даже не человек.

— Чин сейчас подгонит автобус, — сказала Коно, бдительно следившая, чтобы никто из зевак не подходил слишком близко.

Все на островах знали, чем на самом деле является Стив. Местные остряки часто называли его терминатором. Да, такая слава во многом была на руку 5-0, но некоторые оригиналы видели в схватке с роботом некий вызов.

Надо уточнить, целился ли водитель внедорожника именно в Стива или просто хреново водил.

— Я не истеку кровью, — напомнил Стив.

Что технически было совершенно справедливо — хотя из дыры в плече медленно сочилась какая-то жижа и обычно идеально выглядящая синтетическая кожа вокруг висела лохмотьями, Дэнни знал — Стив не чувствует боли — но от этого зрелища у него сводило живот.

— Ты можешь заткнуться и просто полежать тихо? Куда нажать, чтобы активировать беззвучный режим?

— Так я тебе и сказал, — хмыкнул Стив.

В этом и была проблема. Иногда Стив вел себя совсем как человек — оказалось, так легко забыть, чем он является на самом деле. Забыть, что тот только изображает человеческие эмоции и не испытывает их, и именно поэтому карьера Стива на флоте вышла настолько успешной.

Раздался пронзительный гудок — Чин подогнал автобус. Так они называли фургончик, служивший им передвижным компьютерным центром. Чин трудился техником Стива и отвечал за его починку и апгрейды. Он вернет руку на место и проследит, чтобы Стив стал как новенький.

— Ваше такси подано.

— Похоже, Дэнни, мне все-таки придется встать.

— Ты будешь лежать на этом самом месте, пока Чин не подтвердит, что ты не развалишься, если встанешь. Надеюсь, теперь ты уяснил — я вполне в состоянии самостоятельно убраться с пути несущегося транспортного средства без твоей помощи, — куда проще было привычно ругать Стива, чем пытаться разобраться с какими-то глупыми чувствами.

— Тогда ты бы понес куда больший урон, — резонно заявил Стив.

Не успел Дэнни ответить, как рядом уже стоял Чин со всеми необходимыми для диагностики приборами.

— Попробуй подкрутить ему суицидальные наклонности к минимуму, — буркнул ему Дэнни и ушел.

*o*o*o*

— Нет. Нет. Я уже говорил? Нет.

— Это не обсуждается, детектив, — отбил все возражения губернатор Деннинг. — Нам несказанно повезло заполучить в свое распоряжение настолько высокотехнологический продукт. И наиболее полно его можно использовать именно в вашем спецподразделении.

— Вы хоть понимаете, к каким разрушительным последствиям это может привести? — продолжил настаивать на своем Дэнни.

— Вы же читали досье на МакГарретта. Можно с уверенностью сказать — он обладает даже большим количеством знаний и умений, чем нужно для этой работы. Морские котики, военно-морская разведка... да у него вся грудь в орденах. Сослуживцы были так благодарны ему, что приложили все силы, чтобы выбить их, — облокотившись на стол, Денненг поддался вперед. — Если бы военные не отказались от программы, и я бы не был лично знаком с генералом Траском, мы никогда не получили бы его.

Дэнни понял — губернатор принял решение, и дальнейшие препирательства не принесут ему мира. Нет смысла пытаться доказать — снова! — что циничный, наделенный компьютерным разумом робот может нанести куда больше вреда, чем пользы в сложном правоохранительном деле.

Ладно, разберемся, как лучше использовать Стива. В конце концов, он станет просто очередным инструментом в арсенале 5-0, а не частью команды.

*o*o*o*

— Хреново выглядишь, — Мека вручил Дэнни бутылку пива и подтолкнул к дивану.

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — буркнул Дэнни.

— Врешь. Иначе зачем бы ты сюда пришел?

Дэнни потряс бутылкой, будто это могло что-то объяснить. И кого он пытался обмануть? Меку точно так не проведешь — конечно, Дэнни хотелось это обсудить. Рассказать, какие именно переживания не дают ему покоя, и Мека был идеальным слушателем. Он никогда не покупался на язвительную браваду и показное недовольство.

— Друг, ты явно недооцениваешь мой интеллект. Все мы видели, каково тебе пришлось сегодня.

— Вот херня-то, — Дэнни отхлебнул пива. — Я так встрял. Ты просто обязан вбить в меня немного здравого смысла.

— Светлое будущее наконец наступило, Дэниел. Мужчинам теперь позволено испытывать чувства.

— Но не по отношению к роботам, — Дэнни уныло уставился на свою бутылку и принялся отковыривать этикетку. — Если ты сейчас брякнешь что-то о сексботах, я тебя стукну.

— Только не деритесь, — жена Меки, Эми, зашла в комнату, держа корзину с только что постиранным бельем. — Привет, Дэнни.

— Здравствуй.

— Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю, — сказал Мека, когда его жена отошла подальше. — Раз ты так страдаешь и маешься, поделюсь с тобой сверхсекретными сведениями, к которым нам никогда не получить доступа.

Прищурившись, Дэнни смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Что за сверхсекретные сведения?

— Возможно, я решил кое-что разузнать. При помощи некого информатора, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным...

— Тост, да? И что он раскопал?

Теперь уже Мека прожигал Дэнни недовольным взглядом.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

— Ой, да тебе вечно не угодишь. Давай лучше поговорим о твоей нелегально полученной секретной информации?

Мека основательно присосался к своей бутылке — специально, чтобы посильнее достать Дэнни. Но тот предпочел подождать, сколько нужно, лишь бы не делиться своей тоской.

— Мы нашли, почему закрыли проект Декард, — наконец ответил Мека. — В его рамках разрабатывали искусственный интеллект для военных нужд. Знаешь, такой сфокусированный на поставленной задаче солдат, способный без всяких эмоций действовать в рамках приказа.

— Так вроде ж все солдаты такие.

— Тут должны были получиться особые солдаты, с компьютером вместо мозгов. Не способные поддаваться эмоциями и принимать под их влиянием необоснованные решения. Солдаты без человеческих переживаний. Из людей это никакими тренировкам не выбить. Сам подумай.

Дэнни не нужно было об этом напоминать, он ведь не раз видел Стива в деле. Преследуя бандитов, тот не видел препятствий, настоящая машина правосудия. Разве что...

— Он оттолкнул меня с пути машины. Зачем ему это делать?

Мека покачал головой.

— Искусственный интеллект оказался умней, чем они ожидали. Он начал демонстрировать эмоции.

— В смысле? Начал изображать эмоции?

— Не изображать.

— Бред какой-то, — Дэнни допил пиво. — У машин нет чувств. Эти психопаты могут научиться вести себя так, будто в них есть что-то человеческая, но это не сделает их людьми.

— Тогда скажи мне, Дэниел. С чего бы им закрывать проект?

— Мне нужно еще пиво. Очень много пива.

*o*o*o*

Стива МакГарретта назвали в честь одного из моряков, погибших при бомбардировке Перл Харбор, упокоившегося в горящих обломках Аризоны. Дэнни не знал, зачем вообще давать роботу имя. Какой от этого прок? Но может у его создателя в тот день было особенно сентиментальное настроение.

Тот же самый создатель наделил Стива телом, достойного воспевания в сладостных романах — точеное лицо, потрясающее тело и глаза, меняющие цвет от грозово-серого до сине-зеленого. Тот, кто создал Стива, наверняка, любил его.

— Здесь все, что вам нужно знать, — сказала Роллинс, отдавая Чину флешку. — Позаботьтесь о нем. 

Лейтенант Кэтрин Роллинс — теперь уже бывший техник Стива — оставалась служить на флоте. Предельно профессиональная, деловая и собранная, но Дэнни видел, как она смотрела на Стива. Заметил, как та чуть сжала его руку, будто прощаясь. Она тоже любила Стива.

— Вы уже нашли ему дом? — спросила она, остановившись на пороге. — Он только об этом и говорит.

— Мы разве не можем просто убирать его в кладовку в моменты простоя? Зачем ему целый дом? — не сдержался Дэнни. Роллинс смерила его поистине убийственным взглядом.

— Губернатор уже обо всем договорился, — вмешался Чин.

Коно кивнула.

— Чудесное местечко — даже собственный пляж есть. Но произошедшее там убийство несколько снизило его привлекательность для покупателей.

Причем убийство зверское — только поэтому такой лакомой кусочек мог столь долго простаивать пустым на Гавайях. И все-таки, подумал Дэнни, на кой черт Стиву сдался целый дом? Он не спал, не ел — даже поссать не ходил. Зачем ему столько места, которое никак не будет использоваться? Дэнни постарался не поддаваться зависти — его собственный дом был куда меньше.

— Ты там береги себя, — произнес Стив.

— Ты тоже, — откликнулась Роллинс.

Дэнни мог поклясться — она заплакала, уходя. Да кто вообще настолько привязывается к роботу?

*o*o*o*

— Сегодня самый длинный день в году, — пояснил Стив. — Самое время для пляжного отдыха.

— Дэнни не любитель полежать в песочке, — ухмыльнулась Коно.

Вся команда собралась у Стива дома и теперь наслаждалась вкусной едой и приятной беседой. Кто-то умудрился засунуть поварские умения в военную программу Стива — может, еще один эксперимент? — и теперь тот споро готовил на всю компанию, колдуя у гриля. Как-то странно, готовить и не иметь возможности даже попробовать плоды своего труда, подумал Дэнни.

— Плавание полезно для поддержания хорошей физической формы, — сказал Стив.

— Дэнни не плавает, — откликнулся Мека.

— Дэнни сам может за себя ответит, спасибо большое. И я прекрасно умею плавать, просто не люблю, — у Дэнни имелись объективные причины не любить пляж и океан, но ему совсем не хотелось сейчас рассказывать драматические истории и портить легкий настрой, царивший за столом. — Как и все нормальные люди, я предпочитаю ходить в спортзал.

— Когда-нибудь я все-таки затащу тебя на доску, — пообещала Коно.

— Ага, когда Оаху снегом занесет, — хмыкнул Дэнни.

Стив, придвинулся ближе и тихо произнес:

— Я мог бы научить тебя.

Он казался таким искренним, таким человечным, что Дэнни пришлось отвести взгляд. От мыслей, как Стив касается его, поправляя стойку на доске, бросило в жар. К счастью Мека ловко перевел тему и, спустя мгновение все уже оживленно обсуждали что-то другое, но Дэнни все еще чувствовал, как Стив смотрит на него.

Дэнни собирался уйти первым (хорошая идея в его случае), но каким-то образом в конце концов они со Стивом остались на ланаи вдвоем. Где-то вдалеке гремел гром, пахло грозой.

Они сидели в уютной тишине, Дэнни не торопясь пил пиво, когда Стив вдруг сказал:

— Ты ведь меня недолюбливаешь?

— Конечно ты мне нравишься, — Дэнни покрепче сжал бутылку. К этому разговору он был совершенно не готов. Да и вообще бы предпочел его сейчас не вести. А лучше вообще никогда.

— Ты терпишь меня. Это совсем другое.

— Знаешь, как мало людей я терплю?

— Но я даже не человек, — это прозвучало так горько, что у Дэнни заныло сердце.

— Стив...

— Флот избавился от меня, потому что я стал слишком человечным. Но ты не принимаешь меня, потому что считаешь не человеком. Так скажи же мне, кто я на самом деле, — Стив взвился из-за стола, судя по выражению лица, он определенно разозлился. — Скажи, где я впишусь.

Он стремительно пересек лужайку и остановился у пляжа, спиной к Дэнни. Поза выглядела такой неестественной, что теперь Стива было сложновато перепутать с человеком.

Дэнни с трудом подавил порыв подойти к нему и утешить. Переживания Стива казались естественными, но можно ли этому доверять? Стива создали в лаборатории, собрали, подобно ноутбуку, и запрограммировали вести себя как бравый вояка. С другой стороны, Дэнни видел, как Стив смеется над шутками и проявляет неподдельное сочувствие к жертвам преступлений, которые они расследовали.

Неважно, кем он был — человеком или роботом — Стив все равно оставался напарником Дэнни. Поэтому он быстро допил пиво и подошел к Стиву, неподвижно стоявшему у линии прибоя.

— Скоро дождь ливанет, — произнес Дэнни, засунув руки в карманы. — Уверен, что тебе стоит оставаться на улице?

— Очередная шутка про Железного дровосека? Больше нечего сказать? — Стив даже не посмотрел в сторону Дэнни. — Тебе пора обновить свой репертуар.

Так, надо собраться и поговорить начистоту — как бы не хотелось этого избежать. Но если Стив и правда мог испытывать чувства, ему совсем не хотелось стать тем, кто ранит их.

— Что мне тебе сказать? Когда ты, весь из себя Робокоп, несешь возмездие во имя правосудия, сложновато увидеть что-то, кроме робота. Но за всем этим я вижу и человека. Человека, который мне очень нравится, — Дэнни помолчал, изучая песок под ногами. — Куда больше, чем следует.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как поза Стива стала менее скованной.

— Кэт говорила, когда ты больше не можешь отличить робота от человека, робот и правда становится человеком, — прошептал Стив. Его слова почти полностью заглушил раздавшийся гром.

Они со Стивом переглянулись, и у Дэнни сперло дыхание.

— Я не могу отличить. Особенно, когда ты смотришь на меня так.

Стив начал медленно наклоняться к нему. Дэнни замер, но хляби небесные разверзлись раньше, чем что-то успело произойти.

— Просто прекрасно, — выдохнул Дэнни. Наверное, это был знак свыше — и явно не благое знамение — но он чувствовал только разочарование.

Поникший Стив побрел к дому. Дэнни был буквально в паре метров от него, когда вдруг мир будто раскололся на двое — землю тряхнуло, Дэнни упал на колени, прикрывая глаза рукой. Ощущения были, как если бы рядом взорвали бомбу.

Творилось что-то странное.

Молния ударила Стива прямо в центр груди и не отпускала куда дольше, чем Дэнни считал возможным. Разве молнии так устроены? Стив замер на месте, словно бабочка, наколотая на булавку — трясущаяся и тихо постанывающая. Что за хрень вообще происходит?

— Стив! — заорал Дэнни.

Казалось, это мгновение длилось целую вечность, но на деле, наверное, прошла всего пара секунд. Потом молния исчезла, Стив рухнул на лужайку, и раздался такой громкий раскат грома, что у Дэнни аж в ушах зазвенело.

Он рванул, поскальзываясь, по мокрой траве. Очутившись рядом со Стивом, Дэнни сразу потянулся пощупать пульс — черт, у Стива же его физически нет. 

— Стив! Ну же, очнись. Стив!

Что же делать? Молния прожгла дыру в майке Стива, но его синтетическая кожа казалась не поврежденной, только немного покрасневшей. Столько электричества могло просто поджарить контакты Стива. Если у Чина нет запасных, они могут потерять его навсегда.

— Стив, придурок! Говорил тебе, иди под крышу! Ты же ходячий громоотвод!

Надо было звонить Чину, но Дэнни никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, неужели Стив мертв-мертв-мертв стучало в голове. Он положил руку на грудь Стиву, прикрывая покраснение — и внезапно до Дэнни дошло, что грудь поднимается и опускается.

— Стив?

Бред какой-то. Стив робот, он не дышит. И сердца у него нет, но сейчас Дэнни вполне явно чувствовал его биение. Скользнув пальцами по шее, Дэнни нащупал пульс.

Может это его, Дэнни, ударило молнией? Вполне логичное объяснение происходящему. А потом Стив распахнул глаза, тут же прищуриваясь от льющего дождя.

— Дэнни?

У Дэнни из головы тут же исчезли все связанные мысли и, наклонившись, он поцеловал Стива так, как мечтал не одну неделю. Стив сразу ответил на поцелуй.

— Я себя не очень хорошо чувствую, — сказал Стив, когда Дэнни отстранился.

— Эх, Робокоп, тебя же молнией ударило, — с трудом произнес Дэнни.

— Почему я дышу? — удивленно нахмурившись, Стив попытался сесть. — Непривычно как-то. Что происходит?

— Стоп! Давай паниковать по очереди, ладно? Новое правило, — Дэнни помог ему подняться. — Пошли в дом, обсушимся и позвоним Чину. Он тебя, как обычно починит.

Когда наконец Стива удалось поставить на ноги, он, тяжело навалившись на Дэнни, заковылял по лужайке, то и дело бормоча под нос, как все вокруг ощущается неправильно, не так выглядит и слышится. Дэнни старался не думать, что, похоже, вся внутренняя система Стива нарушилась — тот все-таки осознавал происходящее и был... ну, Стивом.

— Держись, детка. Сейчас мы все поправим, — с жаром произнес Дэнни. — Только не бросай меня.

*o*o*o*

— Что значит, он теперь человек?

Дэнни наворачивал круги у спальни Стива, пока Чин проводил всякие проверки. Когда тот, побледневший от потрясения, вышел из комнаты, Дэнни приготовился к самому худшему.

— У него есть сердце. Кровь. Он чувствует боль. И все порты исчезли, — Чин тяжело прислонился к стене и потер рукой лицо. — Плоть и кровь, как и мы с тобой.

Дэнни потряс головой.

— Нет. Такое же просто невозможно. Мы не в сказке живем, Чин! Не могла же какая-то волшебная феечка прилететь и превратить его в настоящего мальчика.

— Ему, конечно, придется пройти полное обследование у нас в штаб-квартире, но я тебе поклясться могу. Он человек.

По-видимому, теперь Дэнни должен был поверить в чудеса. Или в высшие силы. Как им теперь такое объяснить флотским бюрократам? А Деннингу?

— Кажется, у меня сейчас сердечный приступ случится, — Дэнни тяжело опустился на стул. — Вызывай неотложку.

— Нет у тебя никакого приступа, Дэнни, — развеселился Чин.

— Ну и зря, так было бы даже проще, — вздохнув, Дэнни посмотрел в сторону комнаты Стива. — Как он?

— Ему бы не помешала дружеская поддержка, — ответил Чин. — Поеду-ка я навещу кахуну. Может у него найдется какая-то разгадка всего случившегося.

— О да, в любой непонятной ситуации стоит посоветоваться с колдуном, — фыркнул Дэнни.

— Не дергайся. Я позвоню.

И Дэнни остался наедине со своими беспокойными раздумьями. Что сказать Стиву? Чудеса происходят в книгах, но не в реальной жизни. Но как воспринимается вся эта заваруха со стороны Стива? Именно эта мысль наконец вывела Дэнни из ступора.

— Стив? — дверь была открыта, но он все равно постучал. — Можно войти?

Ответа не последовало, но Дэнни и спрашивал только из вежливости. Он вошел — Стив сидел на кровати и, не моргая, смотрел на свои руки; на одном из пальцев красовался пластырь. Он был одет в одни лишь шорты, через плечо перекинуто полотенце. На груди ярким клеймом выделялся след от молнии.

— Ты как?

Дэнни присел на кровать — рядом со Стивом, но не касаясь его — и тот, наконец, оторвался от созерцания ладоней. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

— У меня ничего нет, — голос оказался под стать лицу.

Что в переводе видимо означало: Стив совсем не в порядке. Дэнни в общем-то тоже был не в своей тарелке, но это стало уже привычным ощущением с тем пор, как ему в напарники достался чокнутый робот без малейшего признака инстинкта самосохранения.

— Фигня, — отрезал Дэнни. Стив удивленно моргнул. — У тебя есть команда. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы бросим тебя из-за какой-то чепухи?

— Теперь я не могу делать ту работу, для которой меня сделали.

— Ты имеешь в виду ту работу, которую выполняем Чин, Коно, Мека и я? Обычные люди, не какие-то супер роботы? — Дэнни успокаивающе коснулся руки Стива — больше никакой синтетической кожи. До Дэнни постепенно стало доходить, каким теперь уязвимым стал Стив: — Ты прошел обучение. Получил уникальный практический опыт. И в состоянии вести расследования ничуть не хуже, чем любой из нас. Но бросаться под пули и автомобили придется поменьше.

На лице Стива появились эмоции — и они выглядели так же, как и до происшествия. То, что Дэнни принимал за подражание оказалось вполне естественным. Стив и до удара молнии был больше человеком, чем роботом.

— Я не хочу уходить, — прошептал Стив. В его голосе явно слышались неуверенность и испуг.

Дэнни крепко обнял Стива — и спустя пару мгновений тот крепко стиснул его в объятиях.

— Никто тебя никуда не отпустит, Стивен. Обещаю.

Дэнни не знал, какие последствия будут у внезапной смены физической природы Стива, но тот стал полноправным членом Пять-0. Теперь Стив охана — понятие, к пониманию Дэнни шел долго, но теперь использовал с полным правом.

— Я не знаю, как быть человеком, — пробормотал Стив куда-то в шею Дэнни.

— Я помогу тебе. Мы все поможем.

Стив отстранился. Он раскраснелся, чего никогда не бывало, когда тот состоял в основном из электронных схем и плат.

— Я странно себя чувствую.

— Как я тебя понимаю, — признался Дэнни.

Они сидели бок о бок. Дэнни смотрел на Стива и думал о не случившемся поцелуе на пляже, и о второй их попытке, вышедшей куда более успешной. В какой-то момент Дэнни умудрился втрескаться в создание, которое по большей части являлось машиной. Но что будет теперь, когда Стив стал человеком? Что, если...

Стив поцеловал его, и все мысли тут же вылетели у Дэнни из головы. Интересно, умение целоваться заложено в программу Стива? Потому что получалось у него это просто офигенно. Дэнни зарылся пальцами в короткостриженые волосы на затылке Стива и с жаром ответил на поцелуй. 

Может, Дэнни пользовался преимуществом и злоупотреблял сложившейся ситуацией, но он был всего лишь человеком. Да и Стив теперь тоже.

— Ого, — выдохнул Стив, когда они, тяжело дыша, отстранились друг от друга.

— Как же я встрял, — пробормотал Дэнни.

— Не волнуйся, я с тобой, — поддержал его Стив. Он говорил так же уверенно, как когда вел переговоры с бандитами или допрашивал свидетелей.

Стив прижался теснее, и Дэнни снова обнял его. Жизнь Дэнни снова резко менялась, как и когда он переехал на острова вслед за дочерью. Но теперь Дэнни не придется разбираться со всем самостоятельно. И Стиву тоже.

Может тело Стива синтезировали в лаборатории, но себя он создал сам. Вот в чем настоящее чудо.

— Мы больше не в Канзасе, — сказал Дэнни и поцеловал в лоб того, кто перестал быть просто Железным дровосеком.  



End file.
